Main rumah-rumahan
by Riren18
Summary: Berawal dari kebosanan para personil STARISH dan Quartet Night yang berujung pada suatu permainan gaje nan aneh. Penasaran? Check it out minna!
1. Chapter 1

Semua berawal dari kebosanan para personil STARISH dan Quartet Night saat libur di pertengahan musim panas. Kesebelas cowok tampan itu tak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menghilangkan kebosanan yang ada. Hingga...

Reiji: Ne... minna san, aku punya ide untuk menghilangkan kebosanan saat ini. Apa ada yang penasaran dengan ideku?

Ai: Tidak."

Ranmaru: Siapa peduli.

Camus: Kau pikir kau siapa, huh?

Secara kompak dan seperti biasanya, ketiga cowok tampan nan tua #slap eh salah maksudnya kece ini menjawab pertanyaan Reiji dengan jawabn yang sama dan tak lupa pakai nada yang ketus.

Reiji: Hidoi yo, Ran-Ran, Ai-Ai, Myu chan.

Ai: Berisik.

Ranmaru: Diam kau.

Camus: Tutup mulutmu, dasar rendah.

Seketika Reiji langsung terdiam tanpa bahasa *Bang Reiji masih hidup?* *masih dong Ren-Ren* *tabok Reiji pake balok* *mati*.

Otoya: Memang idemu apa, Rei chan? Aku penasaran.

Cecil: Aku juga penasaran, Kotobuki senpai.

Yang lain hanya bisa sweatdrop saat kedua kakak beradik nan polos ini malah penasaran dengan ide Reiji yang entah kenapa membawa firasat buruk bagi mereka saat ini minus Otoya dan Cecil yang kepo akan ide Reiji.

Reiji: Sebenarnya ide ku ini sangat simpel sekali sekaligus membuat kita bernostalgia dengan masa kecil kita.

Otoya: Bernostalgia?

Reiji: Iya. Banyak orang memainkannya karena permainannya sangat mudah untuk dilakukan.

Ranmaru: Jadi intinya kau mau memberitahu atau tidak?. Kau membuatku kesal.

Reiji: Wah ternyata Ran-Ran penasaran juga. Tunggu sebentar ya aku mau ambil sesuatu dulu.

Reiji pun pergi ke suatu tempat. Entah apa yang di persiapkan olehnya. Yang lain berharap semoga permainan Reiji bukanlah permainan yang aneh-aneh.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah 10 menit, Reiji pun kembali bersama dengan yang lainnya sambil membawa sebuah gelas kecil yang di tutupi oleh plastik dan di ikat oleh karet. Yang lain mulai penasaran dengan sesuatu yang ada di dalam gelas tersebut.

Reiji: Silahkan bergantian untuk mengeluarkan kertas yang ada di dalam gelas tersebut. Jangan di buka sampai semua memegang kertas. Di mulai dari aku dulu.

Sebuah kertas pun keluar saat Reiji mengocoknya. Setelah itu yang lain saling bergantian untuk mengeluarkan kertas yang ada di dalam gelas itu. Setelah semua telah mendapat kertas, barulah mereka mengetahui apa yang terdapat dalam kertas itu.

Reiji: Tolong sebutkan apa yang tertulis dalam kertas yang kalian pegang. Di mulai dari sisi kiriku.

Ranmaru: Kakek.

Camus: Anak pertama.

Ai: Anak ketiga.

Natsuki: Anak kedua.

Syo: Adik bayi.

Ren: Papa.

Masato: Mama pertama.

Tokiya: Mama kedua.

Otoya: Paman.

Cecil: Bibi.

Reiji: Aku dapat peran nenek.

Seketika mereka semua minus Reiji menyadari bahwa mereka akan bermain rumah-rumahan.

Reiji: Ran-Ran, kamu akan berpasangan denganku.

Ranmaru: Cih...

Reiji: Hidoi Ran-Ran *pura-pura nangis*

Ranmaru: Diam kau

Tokiya: Kenapa ada peran 2 mama disini?

Masato: Iya, benar. Kenapa peran mamanya ada 2?

Reiji: Kalau satu kan gak asyik. Biar seru makanya jadi 2. Kebetulan yang dapat itu Ren jadinya pas deh.

Ren: Punya istri 2 modelnya kayak Hijirikawa sama Icchi rasanya menyeramkan *bergumam*

Masato: Kau bilang apa, Jinguji? *dengan tatapan tajam*

Ren: Aku tidak bilang apa-apa *menatap ke arah lain*

Otoya: Oh, ya, skenarionya mau seperti apa?

Reiji: Di mulai dari Ren meminta izin pada Masato untuk menikah dengan Tokiya, bagaimana?

Seketika Ren, Masato, dan Tokiya facepalm mendengar usulan dari Reiji. Sementara yang lain hanya bisa menahan tawa membayangkan adegan tersebut.

Ren: Baiklah. Ayo segera di mulai saja. Anggap saja kita sedang latihan akting.

.

.

.

.

Pada suatu hari hiduplah sebuah keluarga kecil yang damai. Keluarga kecil itu terdiri dari seorang ayah yang memiliki wajah tampan nan rupawan dan seorang ibu yang cantik jelita seperti putri yang di karunai 2 putra yang berwajah rupawan.

Putra pertama bernama Camus. Dia tumbuh menjadi sosok pemuda yang tampan dan dia memiliki rambut panjang yang indah. Tapi, sayangnya dia bersifat sedikit angkuh dan dingin. Putra kedua bernama Natsuki. Dia tumbuh menjadi sosok pemuda yang tampan seperti Camus dengan rambut pendek nan ikal. Berbeda dengan Camus, Natsuki sangat hangat dan lembut pada siapa saja.

Setiap harinya mereka selalu bahagia dan hidup dengan damai. Tapi, semua itu berubah saat sang ayah meminta izin pada istrinya untuk menikah lagi.

Ren: Masato...

Masato: Ada apa, Ren?

Ren: Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu. Maukah kamu mendengarnya?

Masato: Tentu. Tentang apa, Ren?

Ren mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum dia menjawab pertanyaan Masato.

Ren: Maukah kamu mengizinkanku untuk menikah lagi?

Seketika Masato menampilkan ekspresi terkejut lalu berubah menjadi sedih ala-ala sinetron *ditabok bang Masa*.

Masato: Apakah aku tidak cukup untukmu, Ren? Apa aku masih kurang untukmu?

Seketika yang lain terpana akan akting Masato yang tampaknya sudah terbawa suasana cerita yang ada.

Ren: Bagiku kamu tidak ada kurangnya, Masato. Sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku menikah dengannya karena aku tak tega melihatnya hidup bersama kedua anaknya.

Masato: Alasanmu hanya itu?

Ren: Tidak. Aku juga mencintainya seperti aku mencintaimu, Masato.

Masato: Kamu jahat, Ren. Padahal dulu kamu berjanji di depan Kami sama dan yang lain untuk setia sehidup semati bersamaku. Apa kamu sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?

Ren: Maafkan aku, Masato. Aku masih mencintaimu, lebih dari diriku sendiri. Tapi, disisi lain aku tidak bisa meninggalkan dirinya. Ku mohon izinkan aku untuk menikahinya. Aku berjanji untuk berlaku adil.

Masato pun memasang ekspresi berpikir. Pada akhirnya dia membuat sebuah keputusan.

Masato: Baiklah. Aku mengizinkanmu untuk menikah lagi tapi dengan satu syarat.

Ren: Apa syaratnya?

Masato: Kamu harus bisa bersikap adil padaku dan anak-anak jika kamu sudah menikah dengan dirinya. Oh, ya, siapa yang menjadi calonmu?

Ren: Kamu pasti mengenalnya, Masato.

Masato: Siapa?

Ren: Tunggu hingga saatnya tiba kamu akan tahu siapa dia.

Yang lain terpana akan akting Masato dan Ren yang tampak sangat menghayati peran yang di berikan. Berikutnya Tokiya, Ai, dan Syo yang akan menunjukkan kebolehannya dalam berakting.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari pun berlalu, kini tibalah hari berbahagia untuk Ren dan calon istrinya yang kedua. Dengan tuxedo putih Ren tampak terlihat gagah dan tampan. Sementara itu Masato sedang menunggu kehadiran calon istri baru Ren di ruang tunggu. Tak lama sosok yang di tunggunya pun muncul di hadapannya. Sosok yang dikenalnya sejak lama, bisa di bilang sahabat dekat Masato. Masato menampilkan ekspresi tak percaya sekaligus kecewa. Sosok itu memakai gaun pengantin berwarna putih gading tanpa lengan dengan model sederhana. Rambutnya di sanggul ke atas dan sudah di lengkapi tudung pernikahan. Sepasang heels dan sebuket mawar putih melengkapi penampilannya sebagai Queen of today.

Masato: Lama tak jumpa, Ichinose.

Tokiya: Lama tak jumpa juga, Hijirikawa.

Masato: Tak ku sangka calon istri dari suamiku adalah kamu.

Tokiya: Apa maksudmu?

Masato: Kamu akan menikah dengan laki-laki bernama Jinguji Ren, kan?. Dia adalah suamiku.

Seketika ekspresi wajah Tokiya menampilkan rasa bersalah dan memucat. Tak di sangka jika dia akan menikah dengan suami sahabatnya sendiri.

Tokiya: Maafkan aku, Masato. Sungguh aku tidak tahu jika Ren adalah suamimu.

Masato: Tak apa-apa. Kamu mencintainya, bukan?

Tokiya: Ya, aku mencintainya. Tapi, apakah tidak apa-apa untukmu, Masato?

Masato: Tidak apa-apa. Ren telah berjanji untuk adil.

Tokiya: Terima kasih, Masato.

Keduanya pun berpelukan satu sama lain. Tiba-tiba Reiji dan Ranmaru datang dengan dandan ala orang tua usia lanjut. Keduanya tampak menampilkan ekspresi yang berbeda, terlihat dari Ranmaru yang memasang ekspresi ogah-ogahan.

Reiji: Oh, menantu-menantu ku kalian tampak cantik hari ini. Bagaimana menurutmu suamiku? *pakai suara dan gaya bicara nenek-nenek*

Ranmaru: Diam kau.

Reiji: Kamu kok jahat sih?

Ranmaru: Bodo. Memangnya kau siapaku?

Reiji: Apa kamu telah lupa dengan pernikahan kita 25 tahun yang lalu?

Ranmaru: Aku tidak merasa pernah menikah denganmu.

Reiji: Lalu selama ini apa arti diriku untukmu?

Ranmaru: Hanya angin lalu jika kau mau tahu jawabannya.

Seketika Reiji pundung di pojokan sambil mainan sama semut di dinding. Seketika tawa meledak setelah pasangan kakek dan nenek ini malah berakhir dengan sang nenek di bully oleh suaminya sendiri.

Reiji: Ne, Masato, Tokiya, maafkan Ren, ya. Okaa san harap kalian bisa akur satu sama lain ya.

Masato: Baiklah, okaa sama.

Tokiya: Aku mengerti, okaa san.

Reiji: Tokiya... sudah waktunya untuk ke altar.

Tokiya: Ya.

Setelah itu mereka berempat pun pergi ke altar untuk menyaksikan pernikahan Ren dan Tokiya.

.

.

.

.

Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah keluarga ini? Nantikan di chapter berikutnya ya.

.

.

.

.

Hello minna san, kembali lagi dengan Riren nih. Oh, ya, kali ini Riren mencoba membuat cerita yang agak unik dan rada gaje kayak gini. Buat iseng aja sih sebelum uts dimulai sekaligus buat refresh otak ngehadapin tugas yang gak ada abisnya *curhat ceritanya*

Riren mohon maaf jika ceritanya agak kurang gaje dan berasa garing kayak kerupuk kulit *laper*. Jika ada yang di sampaikan, bisa di tuliskan di review ya.

Berhubung sudah malam, Riren mau bobo dulu, ya. Jaa ne minna san (*^_^*)


	2. Chapter 2

Permainan rumah-rumahan para personil STARISH dan Quartet Night masih berlanjut. Bagaimana kehidupan mereka setelah pernikahan Ren dan Tokiya serta kedatangan anak sulung Tokiya yaitu Ai?. Mari ikuti kisahnya hohoho XD

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa di setiap pagi, Masato memulai hari-harinya. Di awali dengan bangun pagi. Akan tetapi kini Ren tidak ada disisinya karena semalam Ren tidur bersama Tokiya. Setelah itu Masato pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan diri.

Tak butuh waktu lama Masato sudah tampil rapih dalam balutan kimono tradisionalnya. Ketika berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan, tanpa sengaja mata Masato menangkap sesosok pemuda berwajah feminin yang sedang duduk dengan manis di sofa ruang tamu. Masato pun mendekati pemuda itu dengan hati-hati.

Masato: Maaf... kamu siapa, ya?

Ai: Namaku Ichinose Ai. Apakah kamu Masato okaasama?

Masato: Ya. Namaku Hijirikawa Masato. Apakah kamu anaknya Tokiya?

Ai: Ya. Tokiya adalah mamaku. Menurut data yang ku punya, seharusnya okaa sama memiliki 2 orang putra?

Masato: Benar sekali. Nanti aku akan mengenalkan mereka padamu. Oh, ya, apakah kamu sudah sarapan?

Ai: Belum, okaa sama.

Masato: Kamu mau sarapan apa?. Nanti biar okaa sama yang membuatkannya untukmu.

Seketika seluruh personil STARISH dan Quartet Night minus Ai terpesona akan akting Masato barusan. Tampak sama seperti ibu sungguhan. Wajah Masato yang 'cantik' membuat penampilannya sebagai semakin sempurna.

Ai: Aku mau omerice dengan saus peras di atasnya, okaa sama.

Masato: Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar ya, Ai. Okaa sama akan membuatkannya khusus untukmu.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai membuat sarapan untuk semuanya, Masato pun berniat membangunkan anak-anaknya, Ren, dan juga Tokiya yang mungkin masih bergelung manis dalam selimut. Tapi secara tak sengaja Masato mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang muntah di kamar mandi. Masato pun menghampiri orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah...

Masato: Tokiya? Kamu kenapa?

Tokiya: Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Entah kenapa rasanya mual sekali.

Masato: Jangan bilang kamu hamil.

Tokiya: Eh?

Masato: Apa kamu mengalami telat datang bulan?

Tokiya: Jika tidak salah, aku sudah telat 1 bulan.

Masato: Bagaimana kalau kita langsung tes saja?

Tokiya: Tes? Tes apa?

Seketika Masato dan yang lain langsung menepuk jidat mereka akan reaksi Tokiya yang mirip dengan Otoya.

Masato: Tes kehamilan, Tokiya.

Tokiya: Iya kamu benar, Masato.

Masato: Tunggu sebentar, aku mau ambil testpack nya dulu. Kamu tunggi di sini, ya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Masato kembali ke hadapan Tokiya sambil membawa sesuatu di tangannya. Ya... alat tes kehamilan yang biasa dipakai oleh para perempuan.

.

.

.

Tak berapa lama, Tokiya pun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan yang masih lemas.

Masato: Bagaimana hasilnya, Tokiya?

Tokiya langsung memberikan alat tersebut pada Masato. Terlihat 2 garis merah diatas kertas putih tersebut yang menandakan jika Tokiya positif hamil.

Masato: Wah... selamat ya Tokiya atas kehamilanmu. Aku jadi turut senang. Mulai sekarang kamu jangan terlalu banyak aktivitas ya dan perhatikan pola makanmu. Kalau kamu ada perlu apa-apa, segera bilang padaku, ya.

Tokiya: Baiklah. Terima kasih, Masato. Oh, ya, apa kamu sudah bertemu dengan Ai?

Masato: Sudah. Sekarang dia sedang sarapan di ruang makan. Kamu mah sarapan apa, Tokiya?. Biar ku buatkan.

Tokiya: Hmm... aku serahkan padamu saja, Masato. Aku akan membangunkan Ren dan anak-anakmu.

Masato: Tidak boleh. Kamu temani Ai saja dulu di dapur. Biar aku yang bangunkan mereka.

Tokiya: Baiklah.

Tokiya pun segera berjalan menuju ruang makan untuk menemani sang putra tercinta sementara itu Masato pun membangunkan suaminya dan kedua putranya.

Pertama dia membangunkan 2 putranya yang masih bergelung nyaman dalan selimut. Dengan lembut, Masato mencoba membangunkan putra keduanya yaitu Natsuki. Seperti biasa sebelum membangunkan Natsuki, Masato harus memasang kacamata pada Natsuki demi menjaga diri dari bahaya tak terduga.

Masato: Natsuki, sudah pagi. Ayo bangun, nak.

Perlahan kedua mata Natsuki terbuka. Setelah sadar sepenuhnya, Natsuki memberikan senyuman manisnya pada Masato.

Natsuki: Ohayou, Okaa chan.

Masato: Ohayou.

Natsuki: Ne...ne... okaa chan, hari ini kita sarapan dengan apa? *ala-ala bocah kecil*

Masato: Ayo tebak okaa chan buat apa untuk sarapan pagi ini

Natsuki: Hmm... omerice?

Masato: Wah... Natsuki hebat. Nah, sekarang kamu mandi dulu, ya. Okaa chan mau membangunkan Camus onii chan.

Natsuki: Baiklah, okaa chan.

Setelah Natsuki pun pergi ke kamar mandi dengan segala peralatan mandi ala piyo chan. *dasar maniak piyo chan* *di gaplok abang Satsuki* X_X

Selanjutnya Masato membangun putra pertamanya, Camus. Putranya yang satu ini terkadang sangat sulit untuk di bangunkan dan agak sedikit menyeramkan ketika dia terbangun dari tidurnya. Tapi, bagi Masato tidak ada masalah karena Masato sudah tahu rahasianya agar Camus tidak mengamuk saat bangun.

Masato: Camus... this time for wake up, dear. If you don't want to wake up, strawberry cake will eaten by otou sama.

Seketika Camus membuka matanya seperti mayat hidup *ditabok bang Camus* salah maksudnya seperti pangeran yang baru terbangun dari mimpinya. Untung saja rambut panjangnya tidak awut-awutan seperti singa ngamuk. (Bayangin aja bangun tidur sukanya ngamuk di tambah rambut nya kayak singa pastinya siapapun bakal lari ngibrit pas ngeliatnya).

Camus: Morning, okaa sama. Please tell Otou sama to don't eat my strawberry cake.

Masato: Fine. But now you must wash your face and bath.

Camus: Baiklah.

Tak lama Camus pergi ke kamar mandi dengan kesadaran yang belum sampai sepenuhnya. Selanjutnya Masato harus membangun sang suami yang susah banget untuk bangun apalagi jika sedang libur seperti ini. Setibanya di kamar utama, Masato pun mendekat ke arah ranjang di mana Ren masih bergelung nyaman di dalamnya.

Masato: Ren, ayo bangun. Sudah pagi.

Ren: 5 menit lagi, Masato.

Masato: Tidak ada 5 menit lagi. Segera bangun, mandi, lalu kita sarapan sama-sama dengan yang lain.

Ren: Aku masih mengantuk, Masato.

Masato: Aku tidak peduli. Pokoknya sekarang kamu bangun.

Masato menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Ren. Akan tetapi dengan cepat Ren malah menarik tangan Masato dan alhasil kini Masato di jadikan guling oleh Ren.

Masato: Lepaskan aku, Ren.

Ren: Tidak mau.

Masato: Jika kamu tidak mau melepaskannya maka kamu akan menyesal.

Ren: Oh, ya, memangnya kamu mau melakukan apa, huh?

Masato: Jadi kamu menantangku?. Baiklah aku mau melakukan hal ini.

Seketika lutut Masato menyerang bagian vital Ren di mana Ren langsung melepaskan Masato dan mengeluh kesakitan. Kalian pasti tahu kan di mana itu? Hohohoho XD

Seketika yang lain langsung tertawa terpingkal-pingkal saa melihat reaksi Ren yang menunjukan tampak kesakitan sekali.

Ren: Dasar istri kejam. Tega-teganya kamu menyerang aset berhargaku.

Masato: Siapa duluan tadi yang menantang untuk aku melakukan hal tadi, hm?

Ren: Tapi aku kan hanya bercanda saja.

Masato: Masa bodo. Jika kau tak segera bersiap-siap maka tidak ada sarapan untukmu.

Setelah itu Masato segera menghilang dari hadapan Ren yang masih mengeluh kesakitan akibat ulahnya barusan.

Ren: Masato itu mau jadi istri atau ibu tiri sih. Kejam banget sama aku *nangis ala sinetron*

.

.

.

.

Setting pun di percepat menjadi 9 bulan kemudian. Kini tampilan Tokiya tampak sangat lucu karena dia harus berperan menjadi seorang ibu hamil tua. Dengan baju hamil dan bantal kecil yang di ikat di depan perutnya membuat Tokiya tampak sama seperti ibu hamil pada umumnya. Kini settingnya di mana Tokiya akan mengalami kontraksi dan bersiap melahirkan anak keduanya. Semua bermula saat satu keluarga itu sedang sarapan bersama.

Tokiya: Itte... *bergumam pelan*

Masato: Doushite, Tokiya? *khawatir*

Tokiya: Iie, daijobu desu. *mencoba baik-baik saja*

Walau berkata baik-baik saja, Tokiya semakin merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.

Tokiya: Ahhh! *berteriak kesakitan*

Seketika suasana di meja makan itu pun berubah menjadi menegangkan setelah Tokiya berteriak kesakitan.

Masato: Sepertinya Tokiya akan seger melahirkan. Ren, tolong panggilkan ambulance. Natsuki tolong telepon nenek dan kakek. Camus hubungi paman dan bibi.

Semua: Yes sir.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah melewati waktu yang sangat panjang, pada akhirnya Tokiya melahirkan anaknya yang kedua yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki yang di beri nama Syo. Kini Tokiya sedang memandang putranya yang masih tertidur nyenyak dalam ranjang bayi. (Bayangin aja Syo lagi tidur di ranjang bayi yang seukuran badan Syo sambil di bungkus kain dan pakai dot bayi) XD .

Syo: Woi... kenapa aku dapat peran kayak gini?

Natsuki: Sudahlah Syo chan, kamu cocok sekali lho menjadi peran ini.

Syo: Mbahmu. Pokoknya aku gak mau jadi anak bayi. *marah-marah sambil teriak*

Natsuki: Oh adik kecil kakak punya kue enak untukmu. *memasukan sebuah biskuit piyo chan ke mulut syo*

Syo: ...*terdiam seribu bahasa*

.

.

.

.

Waktu pun berlalu dengan cepat, kini si kecil Syo sudah mulai bisa berdiri dan berjalan. Tentu saja sangat bahagia dengan perkembangan Syo yang sangat pesat. Kini Syo sedang bermain bersama kakak-kakaknya. Tapi entah kenapa seperti ada 2 kubu di antara mereka berempat.

Natsuki: Camus onii chan, Ai chan, Syo chan, ayo kita main bersama.

Camus: Aku tidak mau main sama kalian.

Natsuki: Kenapa?

Camus: Karena aku sudah besar jadi aku tak mau bermain dengan kalian.

Natsuki: Aku mengerti. Bagaimana denganmu, Ai chan?

Ai: Aku ikut saja. Tapi, apa tidak apa-apa jika si cebol itu main sama kita?

Syo: Siapa yang kau bilang cebol, hah?

Ai: Bayinya bisa bicara. Dasar bayi aneh.

Syo tambah kesal setelah Ai berkata seperti itu. Rasanya ingin menabok muka imut tapi punya lidah kayak setan itu.

Natsuki: Sudahlah Ai chan, Syo chan. Kita main sama-sama ya.

Tiba-tiba datanglah sang nenek, kakek, paman, dan bibi mereka. Tak lupa mereka membawa sesuatu.

Reiji: Cucu-cucu nenek sudah pada besar, ya. Nenek dan kakek senang melihatnya. Ya, kan, kakek?

Ranmaru: Ya. *ogah-ogahan*

Ai: Kalian berdua siapa?

Reiji: Aku adalah nenekmu dan dia ini kakekmu, Ai-Ai.

Ai: Tolong jangan mengganti namaku dengan nama menjijikan itu dan satu lagi.

Reiji: Apa?

Ai: Aku tidak sudi punya nenek sepertimu dan aku juga tidak mau jadi cucumu.

Seketika Reiji dapat merasakan ada sebuah panah imajiner menusuk tepat di hatinya.

Camus: Sampai kapanpun aku tidak mau punya nenek dan kakek bodoh seperti kalian.

Ranmaru: Kau bilang apa tadi, hah?

Camus: Bodoh. Telingamu tuli, ya? Oh, ya, baru inget kan ceritanya udah tua jadi udaha agak budeg. *ketawa jahat*

Ranmaru: Ngajakin berantem, hah?

Camus: Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?

Reiji: Sudah, sudah. Kakek dan Myu chan jangan berantem ya.

Ranmaru & Camus: Diam kau, baka.

Reiji hanya bisa mematung setelah mendapat 2 serangan panah imajiner. Pada akhirnya dia pundung di pojokan sambil meratapi nasibnya.

Otoya: Daripada berkelahi, bagaimana kalau kita makan kue sama-sama?. Paman bawa 2 kue lho. Siapa yang mau?

Camus: Kau membawa kue apa?

Cecil: Ayo tebak kue apa yang kami bawa untuk kalian.

Ai: Rainbow cake?

Natsuki: Tirramisu?

Cecil: Masih salah.

Camus: Cepat beritahu atau ku lemparkan sesuatu ke arahmu.

Otoya: Cheesecake dan strawberry cake. *masih sayang nyawa bro*

Camus: Strawberry cake nya hanya umtukku.

Ren: Camus, jangan serakah seperti itu.

Camus: Bilang saja kau juga mau kan?

Ren: Jaga sopan santunmu pada otou sama.

Camus: Tidak peduli. Pokoknya strawberry cake nya untukku dan tidak ada yang boleh memakannya.

Ren: Dasar anak kurang ajar. Mau cari ribut, huh?

Camus: Kalau iya, kenapa memangnya?

Karena tak tahan dengan keadaan seperti ini, akhirnya mama Masato pun mengeluarkan senjata rahasianya yaitu... sebuah cobek yang biasa buat ngulek sambel *jadi laper kan* . Cobek pun mendarat dengan cantik di atas kepala Ren dan Camus.

Masato: Ayah sama anak berantem aja terus nanti lama-lama ibu jadikan kalian bumbu dapur kalau masih begini terus gara-gara kue. Dan ayah mertua juga kenapa ikut-ikutan terpancing. Jika kalian tidak mau berbaikan, silahkan menikmati dinginnya malam ini.

Seketika Ren, Camus, dan Ranmaru memasang wajah memelas kepada Masato supaya di berikan maaf dan tidak tidur di luar.

Masato: Oh, ya, satu lagi tak ada kue untuk Camus dan Otou sama malam ini jika kalian belum berbaikan.

Ren dan Camus langsung lemas tak berdaya ketika Masato membawa kue kesukaan mereka itu ke dapur. Demi kebaikan keduanya, Ren dan Camus berbaikan.

Pada akhirnya keluarga kecil ini pun hidup bahagia untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya main rumah-rumahan itu berhenti. Setelah bermain, tampaknya cukup melelahkan bagi kesebelas pemuda itu.

Otoya: Kapan-kapan kita main lagi kayak tadi ya, minna.

Reiji: Wah idemu boleh juga, Otoyan.

Ren: Walau agak gaje tapi terasa menyenangkan.

Masato: Aku setuju denganmu, Jinguji.

Ren: Tumben. Biasanya kagak.

Masato: Hanya untuk kali ini. Baka.

Syo: Bagiku agak mengerikan menjadi anak bayi.

Natsuki: Tapi, bagiku kamu sangat menggemaskan, Syo chan. *sambil peluk Syo* *Syo langsung tepar*

Cecil: Berikutnya kita mau bermain jadi apalagi?

Ai: Bagaimana kalau mencoba drama Romeo and Juliet?

Seketika suasana langsung hening ketika Ai mengucapkan judul novel klasik yang terkenal akan kisah cintanya yang membuat siapun menangis. 2 orang yang saling mencintai tapi tidak bisa bersatu karena keluarga keduanya saling bertentangan.

Camus: Ku rasa itu bukan ide yang buruk.

Ranmaru: Ya, aku juga merasa begitu.

Tokiya: Jangan bilang kita akan bermain seperti tadi lagi?

Reiji: Benar sekali dugaanmu, Tokki. Tapi untuk karakternya biar lebih enak pakai karakter diri sendiri dan jadi diri sendiri tentunya.

Masato: Kalau begitu ceritanya jadi...

Reiji: Yes. Jadi cerita BL alias Boys Love. *ok fix Reiji itu fudanshi *

.

.

.

.

Yahuuuu minna san ^_^

Riren balik lagi nih dengan lanjutan cerita yang kemarin hohoho XD . Di chapter ini Riren mohon maaf apabila ceritanya kurang lucu dan terasa sangat garing kayak kerupuk udang *laper*. Mohon maafkan Riren ya karena belum bisa memberikan hasil yang maksimal di karenakan kondisi tubuh Riren yang sedang drop karena efek cuaca.

Selain cerita ini Riren juga sedang menulis ff baru dengan pair utama yaitu Tokiya dan Otoya. Semoga ceritanya nanti bisa di terima oleh para reader. Cerita dasarnya terinspirasi dari novel karya Ilana Tan yang sangat Riren sukai. Sekian dulu ya dari Riren karena udah malem banget dan Riren udah ngantuk. Riren mohon maaf apabila masih banyak kekurangan dalam tulisan Riren.

Don't forget to review my story ^_^

Riren


End file.
